


Baby Pull Me Closer

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, First Aid, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Even though your arm is broken, you were still able to patch up the Winchester brothers after a demon nest hunt. Even share a kiss or two with Sam. What happens when you two drive back to the bunker?





	Baby Pull Me Closer

You groaned as you closed the laptop in front of you, pinching the bridge of your nose. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You’ve been searching police reports for a case Sam and Dean were on. You got hurt and broke your arm on the last hunt and with Castiel not answering when we called, you had to sit this one out. You had convinced the boys to let you go, so long as you stayed in the hotel room doing research for them. All you had to do was flash Sam those puppy dog eyes and he caved.

You sighed and texted him that you had squat before peeling yourself off the hard, wooden chair. You threw yourself onto one of the beds and turned on the tv. You weren’t even paying attention to what was on, all you could think about was the younger Winchester. Recently, you’ve been watching his hands as he ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how they would feel touching every part of your body. Watching him take a drink of his beer or coffee and lick his lips, wondering how soft they would feel against yours. Every time he leaned over your shoulder to read whatever it was you had in front of you, your breath would stop and your heart would skip. You’ve come to realize that you developed feelings for the younger brother. You liked Dean and all, but there was something in the way Sam carried himself, smiled, laughed. You were sure he didn’t like you in that way though. Even though Dean said different, there was no way that Sam would like you. You groaned and pulled one of the pillows over your head before cuddling it and watching the tv. The whole situation was just frustrating.

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but you were startled awake when the boys came storming into the hotel. You sat up quickly, pulling the gun out from under your pillow and pointing it at them. Your eyes widened when you saw Dean helping Sam walk in, covered in blood. You place your gun on the nightstand and scramble off the bed.

“What happened to you two?” You helped Dean lay Sam on the bed as best you could, looking over the wounds. Dean had a couple of gashes that would need some stitches and some bruises, but overall, he looked okay. Sam, on the other hand, had more than a few wounds that would need stitches, one of them being on his forehead above his left eye. You grabbed the first aid kit and started getting everything ready to stitch the boys up. “Well, after your text message we found a whole warehouse of demons. We got all of them, but they kicked our asses pretty hard, especially Sam. He seemed pretty distracted.” Dean groaned as you poured alcohol over his wounds before dabbing them with a cloth. “Son of a bitch, that stings.” You let out a chuckle as you started to stitch him up.

It had only taken you about twenty minutes to stitch Dean up before he headed to the shower to clean up. You sit on the bed next to Sam and cleaned his wounds before stitching them. He watched you as you patched him up, not saying a word other than a few grunts of pain. The last one you got to was the one on his forehead. As you pressed the alcohol-soaked cloth on the wound he winced for the millionth time. “I’m sorry, Sam. This is the last one, I promise.” You were about to start sewing it up when he grabbed your wrist. You looked down into his eyes as he searched your face. “Sam, is everything okay?” You watched his jaw clench and un-clench before he let out a sigh. “Why are you still here, y/n?” You dipped your eyebrows in confusion as you pulled your hand away. “What do you mean?” He let go of your wrist and groaned as he sat up.

“What I mean is, why are you still here helping us when all we do is get you hurt?” He looked down at your cast wrapped arm and you sighed. “Look, Sam. I’m not gonna just leave because I get a few cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Now let me finish patching you up.” You leaned in a little closer and stitched up the last wound. It wasn’t as bad as it had looked before you cleaned it. You put everything in the kit and went to stand when Sam grabbed your hand again. You turned to look at him, your heart pounding.

“Y/n, you know that we put you in danger everywhere we go. I-if you feel like you owe us for saving you, you don’t. You can leave if you want.” You sighed and placed the kit back next to you, before turning to face him fully. “Sam, I don’t care if I’m in danger. I don’t feel obligated to stay just because you saved me. I stay because I want to.” Sam searched your face, his eyebrows dipped in concern as he sucked in a breath. “I don’t want you to get hurt, y/n.” You tilted your head. “Is this why you were so distracted on your hunt?” Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair before reaching out and cupping your cheek. You could feel all the blood in your body flow to your cheeks as you watched him lean in towards you. Your heart sped up as his eyes closed tightly, brushing his lips against yours, unsure if he should. You reached up, running your hand through his hair and pulling him as close to as you could. His lips were softer than you thought they would be as they moved against yours. His hand slid behind your head, pulling your hair gently and kissing down your chin and just below your jaw. You pulled at his own hair with a content sigh as he kissed his way back up to your lips. He easily slipped his tongue into your mouth and wrapped his arm around you, ready to pull you into his lap.

You both jumped and pulled away as you heard a yell and a crash, followed by a ‘Damnit, Cas!’. You heard the sound of fluttering wings and the two of you turned to see a very red Castiel. For the rest of the night, you watched movies and got healed up by Cas, even though you just spent all that time patching them up. He even healed your broken arm before he flew off to wherever. Since the three of you were back on the road in the morning to the bunker, you decided to get some sleep. As you dozed off listening to Dean’s light snoring, you felt Sam wrap his arm around your waist and pull you into him. Needless to say, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

\--

It was a long few hours back to the bunker and all you wanted to do was lay in bed and read. The entire time, Dean was making fun of the two of you. He had found you tangled up and asleep together and just wouldn’t let it go. You could tell he was happy for you both but obviously couldn’t help the teasing.

You looked up from your book as you heard a knock on your door. While you were debating on if you wanted to open it, you heard another knock. “Y/n?” You smiled and placed your bookmark in your book before placing it on the nightstand. You slid off the bed and walked to the door, opening it and leaning against the doorframe. “Hey, Sam, what’s up?” He smiled down at you and motioned towards your room. “May I come in?” You moved out of the way so he could enter and as soon as you closed the door, you were pinned against it, Sam’s mouth kissing and biting your neck. His hand slid up between you and the wall to grab at your clothed breast, causing you to throw your head against his shoulder with a moan.

He spun you around and kissed you, immediately requesting permission to explore your mouth. He glided his hands across your hips before grabbing your buttocks and lifting you. You wrapped your legs around his waist grinding into him, making the both of your groan. He pulled you off the wall, and without breaking the kiss, he carried you to the bed. He gently set you down and stood up straight, pulling his shirt over his head. You pulled your own tee off, laying down in the middle of the bed. Sam grabbed the sides of the pajama pants that you had changed into, and slowly slid them off. You spread your legs for him as he crawled up your body, one of your hands gripped at his neck while the other flew into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Your hands slid down his back, sliding into his sweatpants and gripped at his ass.

Sam hooked a finger in your underwear and pulled it down, kissing down your body till he got to your already wet pussy. He wasted no time diving in, sliding his tongue inside you and nudging your clit with his nose. You cried out and gripped at his hair, trying to roll your hips up. Sam’s hand came down to replaced his tongue, his mouth immediately latching onto your clit. “Ah, S-Sam!” His thick fingers stretched you as rolled your hips up, hoping he would go a little deeper. You could feel the familiar coil in your stomach get tighter and tighter the more Sam flicked his tongue and pumped his fingers. You hit your orgasm when he positioned his fingers to hit your G-spot, pulling his head closer to you as he helped you ride it out.

Sam stood up long enough to pull his sweatpants and boxers off before crawling back up your body. He leaned down, placing a kiss on your lips and wrapping an arm around you. Sam pulled you to his chest while his hand slid under you, unclasping your bra. He slid it down your shoulders, throwing it off to the side before positioning himself at your entrance. He broke away from the kiss and looked down at you, searching your face. You smiled up at him and reached a hand up to cup his face. He leaned into your touch and slowly pushed himself into you. Your eyes rolled and toes curled at the feeling. Your hands fell next to your head as Sam dipped down to nip at your neck, his hands sliding up your arms to your hands. He slowly rolled his hips into you, groaning at the feeling of your pussy clenching around his cock. He continued his agonizingly slow pace before pulling out of you to sit up. He flipped you over and pulled you onto his lap before impaling you and thrusting up at a fast pace, forcing you to cry out. One arm was wrapped around your waist while the other slid up to grab at your breast. You could feel his breath on your ear as his thrusts got even more erratic. His hand around your waist slid down to rub circles around your clit, forcing your second orgasm to move through your body like electricity. Sam continued to thrust into you until his own orgasm took over, spilling himself inside of you.

As you tried to catch your breath, you pulled yourself off and turned yourself around in his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed a long, hard kiss on his lips. When you pulled away, you wiped his hair from his sweat covered forehead. He smiled and leaned into you. “God, you’re so beautiful, y/n.” You smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. “So are you, Sammy.” He let out a small laugh before moving to lay the two of you on the bed, pulling you to his chest. You could get used to this.


End file.
